Journey Begins Again
by Femvamp
Summary: He was a Timelord and could go forward and backward in time as much as he wanted and yet he could never will himself anywhere near where Donna Noble was. Post-Journey's End
1. Chapter 1

Title: Journey Begins Again

Title: Journey Begins Again

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: Doctor Who

Disclaimer: Doctor Who not mine.

Spoilers: Journey's End.

Note: Once again...Not British.

--

He could never make himself go back to see her again. He knew if he did both his hearts would break into tiny little pieces so he stayed away. He was a Timelord and could go forward and backward in time as much as he wanted and yet he could never will himself anywhere near where Donna Noble was.

He stayed away from Earth when possible or at least Donna Noble earth as he called it. Anywhere where he just might run into her accidentally or accidentally on purpose. He just couldn't risk it. His hearts couldn't bear it.

Then it happened. He had found out through Jack of all people. Donna Noble had died in her sleep. The Doctor and Jack had gotten drunk together as Jack told him about Donna's life. Donna had eventually married had lived a simple but happy life with her husband. Jack and the people of Torchwood had kept her safe after her grandfather and mother had died. She was family after all.

The Doctor wasn't sure why he went to her grave. He had already said goodbye to her years before. There was nothing more he could do. If he really wanted he could go back a few days, a few weeks and see Donna again but he wasn't sure that was a good thing for either of them. Maybe this was for the best.

So he found himself just standing at her gravestone. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there when she came. He almost had to do a double take when he saw her. The young woman looked so much like Donna Noble that she had to have been her daughter.

"Did you know my mother?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, I did." The doctor said simply, "John Smith by the way."

The woman smiled and at that moment the Doctor's hearts started to beat again.


	2. Chapter 2

Her name was Agatha Christy Brendon although anyone who didn't want to get punched called her Aggie and not many people knew her middle name was Christy. Her mother had loved the author, she often talked of her like they had met, which was impossible of course but still it was amusing.

Aggie had loved her mother dearly despite her many oddities. Donna Noble Brendon was very smart and yet didn't seem to know it. She took jobs far below her intelligence lever and never stayed for very long. Her father had often joked that Donna was searching for something and had never found it. Aggie often thought that their was some truth to the statement.

Her mother was odd in other ways as well. In a world full of strange things her mother seemed to be blind to it. There was no such thing as aliens, spaceships and the sort. Aggie often got frustrated when her mother ranted on about how the world had gone mad. Aggie believed as fiercely as her mother disbelieved.

Then their were the weird things that seemed to happen around her mother. Things that everyone else seemed to ignore. Her mother would sometimes get a blank look on her face like she was seeing something inside her own head or staring through a wall like superman and then all of sudden she would stop and it would be like nothing happened. Everyone would of course ignore it like nothing had happened. Everyone but Aggie.

Aggie had always been a curious girl. Painfully intelligent. Genius even. Her father had wanted her to skip a few years but her mother had insisted that she be normal. Normal was something her mother had always insisted on. It was both a blessing and a curse in her family. Normal.

Because neither of them were and Aggie knew it.

She just didn't know why.

Until she met him.

It was the worst week of her life. The week her mother died.

And then she met him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was his eyes that made her trust him. He was a complete stranger and yet something in his eyes seemed familiar, like she had known him forever. Besides he knew her mother and at that moment that was enough for her.

They had gone to a coffee shop and they had talked for hours. Aggie had told the man who had called himself John Smith about her mother. He had just smiled a sad smile drank in all the information. That's when she notices the sadness in those eyes.

That's when Aggie had noticed that she had been the one doing all the talking. She asked John to tell her a story about her mother. John just smiled and then got a far away look on his face, the same look her mother got sometimes.

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Who are you really?"

The Doctor wanted to tell her the truth. He had missed Donna so. There had been a companion or two since her but none had meant as much. He missed everything about Donna Noble and sometimes he thought that the TARDIS did as well. And now here he was talking to Donna Noble's daughter.

"I'm the Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who?"

"Exactly"

Aggie just looked at him like he was nuts for a second and then laughed. She liked him a lot. There was something about this Doctor John Smith.

"So Doctor Smith then."

"No, just Doctor."

Aggie thought about that for a second. At first it sound pretentious but then she looked at the man and the name….and it was a name seemed to _fit_. She started to wonder why her mother never talked about him. She had only known him a few hours and already she could tell he was a man of stories. A story in itself. So why, if he was "a friend" of her mother's did she never hear of him?

When she asked the man who called himself "The Doctor" he got a look on his face of such sadness and regret that she was sorry she had asked for a moment. Then she realized how true her description of him was. He was a man of stories and maybe why her mother had never talked about him was a whopper of story. Then again, Aggie had a distinct impression that her mother was a story all in herself.

And Aggie wanted to hear it.

"Tell me about my mother."

The Doctor paused for a moment. Only a moment. His life, her life actually, the life he had shared with Donna Noble flashed in front of his eyes in one moment. In the moment it took for him to decide what to tell Aggie Brendon the daughter of his best friend Donna Noble.

He took a deep breath….

"For one moment one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe." He smiled, "But before that she was my best mate."


	5. Chapter 5

"So Mom actually met Agatha Christy?" Aggie laughed at the story the Doctor was telling her.

"And saved her life too."

"From a giant wasp."

"Actually it wasn't really a wasp."

"Yeah a Vespiform, right." The Doctor nodded impressed. "Mom ended up throwing a locket into a lake and the….Vespiform followed it and it saved Agatha Christy's life."

"Something like that." The Doctor was becoming more and more impressed with the young woman. She had mind on her like he had never seen before, at least not among humans. She was smart. Very very smart.

"You know its funny mom always did cry when she watched a documentary on Pompeii." Aggie shrugged, "And the Dalek? Was that really mom?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, "She was magnificent. She saved us all. 27 planets. Earth. The entire universe. All the universes everywhere."

"Then why?"

"Because a human mind can't handle a Timelord's consciousness. She would have burned. I had to take it all away. All of it." The Doctor looked down at the table they were sitting at no longer able to look at Aggie, "I couldn't let her die. So I took everything we had done away."

"So she would live."

"Yes."

"And she did you know."

The Doctor looked up

"She lived."

The Doctor smiled as he entered the TARDIS he had wanted to take Aggie on a trip with him but she had said no, or more to point had asked for a rain check. It wasn't an actual no, it was more of a maybe, next time you're in the neighborhood. When the Doctor had asked why she had simply said she had things to do in this century. He had understood, Donna had said no, once too.

The Doctor smiled, thinking about Donna no longer hurt. It felt good now. Aggie had told him that Donna had a good life. It wasn't perfect but had a good life. She had loved and she had been loved in return which is what she had always wanted anyway.

The Doctor started up the TARDIS and decided to let it decide where to go next. He had few things to fix anyway.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?"

The Doctor looked up and saw Aggie standing next to him.

"What?"

"Wait, where the hell am I?"

"What?"

"I know you're a time traveler and all that, but where the hell have you been for the last three years." Aggie punched the Doctor on the arm.

"What?" The doctor paused, "And ow."


	6. Chapter 6

"So this has never happened before?" Aggie asked, "Someone just appearing on the TARDIS."

"Well it has….once."

"Wait. Isn't this how you met mom? In a wedding dress. Oh hell. This can't be good." Aggie smiled, "I like the spaceship though. Nice décor."

"Thanks."

"Now I know why mom was so fond of it…and you. So what do we do now?"

The Doctor was about to respond when the TARDIS started to rock. They both were knocked over. The time machine continued to rock and then all at once it stopped. The Doctor was the first to get up. He looked around the TARDIS and noticed that Aggie was still unconscious he quickly went over to her and was relieved to find that she was breathing. She opened her eyes and smiled as he helped her up.

"So is this normal for you Doctor?"

"I could lie and say no."

"Did my mom like this?"

"I could lie and say no."

"Did I know my mom at all?"

"You knew the Donna Noble that had forgotten about me. The Donna Noble who was your mother. Yes, you knew her, and she was marvelous."

Aggie paused for a moment; there was something in the way he was talking about her. She knew he missed her, that was obvious, but there was something more. There was something behind the surface that was being left unsaid and Aggie wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. The again she was pretty sure she already knew what it was.

"So Doctor, what is standard procedure for moments like these."

"We investigate." The Doctor said happily.

"Well then Doctor, let's investigate."

The Doctor and Aggie carefully stepped out of the TARDIS and were quite shocked at what they saw.

Earth.

"Ok this is disappointing." Aggie paused, "I was hoping to see an alien."

"Well I'm an alien if that helps."

"A little, but not really. I say we explore anyway. Just in case."

"Ahh, see that's something your mother would have said."

The two walked down the streets talking about everything and nothing. It didn't really matter to the Doctor or Aggie that they were on Earth they were enjoying each other company. Even though for the Doctor it had been only a few minutes he knew for Aggie it had been three years. Time travel was weird like that. He was enjoying the stories Aggie was telling him about the last three years of her. He was enjoying the stories so much he didn't notice where he was going and bumped into a woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my fault."

"Oy, then. Be more careful where you're going."

Both Aggie and the Doctor turned white for a moment and noticed for the first time who they had bumped into. Dusting herself off right in front of them was Donna Noble.

"Ok no longer disappointed." Aggie whispered to the Doctor.

"The world is going mad I say. Everyone talking about aliens and spaceships and now people not lookin' where they're going."

"I did say I was sorry." The Doctor smiled.

Donna looked at him, "Yes you did, and I've been having a bad week. Wait don't I know you?" The Doctor tried to think up something to say when Donna spoke again, "Oy, you're John Smith, I met you at my mum's."

"Yes, of course." The Doctor said happily, "How is you're mum."

Donna didn't remember. She was still safe. He looked over at Aggie who was looking at her mother with awe. He knew she there was so much she wanted to ask but he had to get them away from each other. The three of them together could only mean bad bad things.

"The same." Donna smiled, "Although she is being nice to me as of late."

"Wasn't she al…."Aggie began to ask.

"Yes, well we have to be off."

"Yes, I must be off as well." Donna smiled, "It was nice to see you again Mr. Smith."

The Doctor dragged Aggie along until they far enough distance away, "Donna's mum, your grandmother wasn't always so nice to her. I guess that must have changed after the Dalek attack which is a good thing."

"Oh." Aggie said simply.

"Yeah. Oh."

"Well at least we know she can see you without going boom."

"Yes, but we don't know for how long or what might set off a memory. I can't risk it. We can't risk it. So no going back to see her." The Doctor paused, "We have to get back to the TARDIS. This adventure is over."

Aggie nodded. As much as it was nice to see her mother again it was wrong to. Her mother was dead and seeing her again felt weird. There was so much she would like to ask her but not being able to made her sad. This Donna Noble was the Donna Noble that was few days or maybe weeks post mind wipe by the Doctor. She had no memory of whom and what she had once been. This wasn't the Donna Noble that Aggie wanted to talk to. No, she wanted to talk to the one who had traveled with the Doctor, the one who had all the adventures with him. That was the Donna Noble she wanted meet.

Life sometimes just wasn't fair.

"Uhhh, Doctor, isn't this where you parked the TARDIS?"

The Doctor looked around frantically for the TARDIS but finally just stared into spaced.

"Do time machines come with Lojacks?"


	7. Chapter 7

Aggie was awe of her surroundings. She considered herself a fairly normal person, well mostly anyway, besides a few quirks and a higher then normal IQ, but since meeting the Doctor her life had been anything but normal. Then again she had the distinct impression that was the way things happened after meeting the Doctor. Normal got kinda boring. You began looking for abnormal just to pass the time.

Now she was standing in a place called Torchwood listening to man laugh at the Doctor who had just told him he had lost the TARDIS while another woman who seemed to know him looked on worried.

"So how exactly does one lose a time machine anyway?"

"This isn't funny Jack."

"This is hilarious Martha." Jack smiled, "How many times has the TARDIS gone missing anyway the thing has temper tantrums all the time, what did you do to piss it off anyway?" Jack paused and then seemed to notice Aggie for the first time, "And who is this young lady anyway, never mind my bad manners, "I am Captain Jack Harkness."

"Aggie.."

"She's not you're concern Jack, and don't even think about it." The Doctor warned.

"I wasn't."

Aggie noticed two women who were introduced to her as Gwen and Martha snicker. She also noticed a man who hadn't been introduced look a bit jealous for a moment but then suddenly the look disappeared and he offered her a cup a tea which she took. She was suddenly very thirsty. This was all getting too much for her. She suddenly wondered how her mother did it.

The Doctor turned to Martha, "Martha I need you to keep an eye on…..Aggie without asking any questions of her." He paused, can you do that?"

Martha paused for a minute, "I've traveled with you enough to know why you ask that Doctor."

"Thank you."

"Aggie, I need you to stay here. There are some things I need to take care of." The Doctor turned back to Captain Jack, "Jack don't even think about it. I swear you will regret it."

"Who me?" Jack smiled sweetly.

"Just don't."


	8. Chapter 8

It was like playing a demented game of follow the leader. Every time he thought he found the TARDIS it would disappear on him again. The Doctor was beginning to think that Jack was right and the TARDIS was mad at him for some reason. It was starting to get late and the Doctor was starting to get frustrated.

"There you are." The Doctor said trying not to sound angry as he walked toward the time machine, "Now what is the matter with you?" The time machine started to beep, "No don't you even think about going anywhere."

It was by accident that the doctor turned his head. It was by pure chance that he noticed. Just across the street Donna Noble was sitting at a pub and she didn't look happy.

Aggie looked around in wonder at the things around her. She tried to be as inconspicuous as possible but everything looked so wonderful to her. She wanted to touch everything. To know what everything was. What everything did. She wanted to understand everything. Was this what being with the Doctor was like?

"How long have you been traveling with the Doctor?"

Aggie turned around and saw Martha standing behind her, "I'm not actually traveling with him. I kinda got taken along for a ride."

Martha just nodded, "I traveled with him for awhile and so did Jack."

"What was it like?" Aggie asked.

"It was wonderful and terrifying."

"Why did you stop?"

"It was wonderful and terrifying." Martha smiled, "There were other reasons of course." Aggie continued to look around the area where she was without touching anything not wanting to accidentally blow anything up, "Traveling with the Doctor is dangerous, Aggie"

"I know the danger, if anyone knows I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martha asked, "No never mind I don't want to know."

"Oh yes, you do." Captain Jack Harkness came sauntering into the room, "Martha Jones, I would like to introduce you to the daughter of Donna Noble." Jack smiled, "What did the Doctor really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

The Doctor was exactly sure why he had gone into the pub. He could have blamed it on the TARDIS which had beeped at him angrily a few times but the really that wasn't the reason. Donna had looked so sad. Something had made him walk over to her and….

"Are you alright Donna?"

"Mr. Smith." Donna looked up at him confused, "You aren't my blind date are you?"

"What? No. No. What?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Oh." Donna looked down at her drink again.

The Doctor sat down next to her, "He's probably just running a little late."

"By about a half an hour." Donna paused, "I should have known better anyway, "Blind dates are stupid."

The Doctor knew he should have made and excuse to leave. This wasn't right. This isn't how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to go back to the TARDIS and take Aggie back to her own time before things got complicated. Then the song changed and the Doctor realized things had gotten complicated between Donna and him a long time ago. This was a mistake but he just couldn't help himself.

"Dance with me."

"What?" Donna asked confused.

The Doctor smiled, "Just one dance. He's a fool. Once dance."

Donna smiled and took the Doctor's hand.

_If I had to_  
_I would put myself right beside you_  
_So let me ask_  
_Would you like that?_  
_Would you like that?_

The Doctor walked Donna to the dance floor and held her close as they danced. For one moment he let the possibility of a future with her go though his mind. A life together, just the two of them.

_And I don't mind_  
_If you say this love is the last time_  
_So now I'll ask_  
_Do you like that?_  
_Do you like that?_

The Doctor's breath hitched as Donna put her head on his shoulder. He knew he was enjoying this way too much. This was a mistake. It had to end. It had to end. This was a mistake.

_No!_

_Something's getting in the way_  
_Something's just about to break_  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_  
_So tell me how it should be_

"Take me home, John."

"What?" the Doctor asked confused.

"I'm tired of waiting for Mr. Right."

_Try to find out what makes you tick_  
_As I lie down_  
_Sore and sick_  
_Do you like that?_  
_Do you like that?_

Before the Doctor knew what was happening he was at Donna's flat. All the way there he had tried to think of ways to stop this from happening. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Donna and him were friends, not lovers. They were best mates and mates didn't do this.

_There's a fine line between love and hate_  
_And I don't mind_  
_Just let me say that I like that_  
_I like that_

_Something's getting in the way_  
_Something's just about to break_  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_  
_As I burn another page_  
_As I look the other way_  
_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_  
_So tell me how it should be_

Donna kissed him the minute they entered her flat and every thought about how wrong this was fell out of his head. He wanted this. He wanted this more then he wanted anything in his entire life and he had lived a long long time. Even if this was the last time. The only time.

He wanted this.

_Desperate, I will crawl_  
_Waiting for so long_  
_No love, there is no love_  
_Die for anyone_  
_What have I become_

Donna led him to her bedroom. As they undressed each other the Doctor realized how much Donna had really come to mean to him. He loved her more then he should have. More then he had any right to. He had taken away her memories and still he loved her, still wanted her. It was the first time in his existence that wished he was human. Not just pretend human like he once been but really and truly human.

_Something's getting in the way_  
_Something's just about to break_  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_  
_As I burn another page_  
_As I look the other way_  
_I still try to find my place_  
_In the diary of Jane_

He was gone when she woke up. He felt like a cad for leaving. His hearts were breaking all over again. For the second time he was walking away from Donna Noble and this time he wasn't sure he could recover, but again it was the right thing to do.

Again the Doctor was alone.

**Note **song is "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin


	9. Author's Note

Note from the author:

I've had a few people get worried that this is turning into a Doctor/Donna fic. Its not. Well not really. There's a bit of Doctor/Donna but not forever love Doctor/Donna. I've never been a shipper myself at least not a pre-Journey's End shipper. Post Journey's End shippy stories are sometimes alright. I just like them better as friends.

Well anyway this is only kinda Doctor/Donna and doesn't get soppy so don't worry. And its mostly on the Doctor's side anyway. Just read on you'll see. Trust Femvamp. You seem to like the story so far, right?

And thanks for all the feedback.


	10. Chapter 9

The Doctor wandered into Torchwood just before dawn. The TARDIS had disappeared again but this time the Doctor didn't really care. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just spent the night with Donna Noble and not in the best mate kind of way. That wasn't even the worse part. He had snuck out like a thief in the night under cover of darkness while she snored away…and it was such a cute little snore.

As he walked back to Torchwood his mind continued to flash black to the adventures he had shared with Donna looking for any clue to the feelings he had for her now but there were none. They simply weren't there. He didn't love Donna Noble, at least not in any romantic way. Yes, she was the best friend he ever had but there were never any romantic feelings between them, and it was mutual.

Until now.

Until he saw her sitting at the pub sadly staring at her glass. Or was it before that? Was it when he saw her walking down the street with Aggie? Or lying on the bed after he had taken away her memories. No, the Doctor realized it was before that. He realized he fell in love Donna the exact moment Donna forgot who he was. The moment he made Donna forget who he was.

For just one moment he had allowed himself to believe he could have a life with her. He let himself pretend that they could be together and now he had to pay for that lie. He was alone and he would always be alone.

The Doctor jumped startled when Aggie came running towards him the moment he entered Torchwood, "I didn't say anything, I swear."

"She didn't." Martha agreed, "Jack figured it out himself."

The Doctor sighed, "So you know?"

"That this young lady is Donna Noble's daughter." Jack giggled almost like a prepubesant girl, "Oh yeah."

When the Doctor didn't respond Martha got worried so she decided to change the subject, "Did you find the TARDIS?"

"No." The Doctor said not really caring.

This worried everyone in the room. Something was seriously wrong and everyone knew it. The Doctor wasn't acting normal or at least normal for him. This was bad, very bad.

"Maybe I can set something up using…." Martha began just as there was an explosion.

"Who the hell forgot to cover the experiments?" Jack yelled.

Ianto came running into the room, "My fault. I didn't see the beakers behind the tea kettle."

Jack and Gwen each pushed a few buttons on there computers while Ianto helped where he could. The Doctor also did his part to contain the explosion. They were a well oiled machine and it took them only a moment to contain the explosion. It took them a moment longer to notice that Aggie wasn't standing behind them.

"Aggie."

Martha was the first to get to her she reached for her neck to check for a pulse, "No pulse. She's not breathing. I need my medical bag."

It took only a second for Ianto to get her medical bag. The first thing she grabbed out of it was a stethoscope. "Thank God. She's got a heartbeat. Wait. That's impossible."

"What is?" Jack asked when he saw Martha's face turn white.

"This is impossible." Martha repeated and then handed the Doctor the stethoscope.

The Doctor put the chest piece against Aggie's chest and heard a heartbeat…..and then a second heartbeat. "What. This can't be. What."

"Two heartbeats." Martha said simply.

Jack chuckled and then his eyes grew wide, "I swear I never touched her."


	11. Chapter 10

"I always had two hearts." Aggie said like it was the most common thing in the world.

It had taken the group only a few moments to wake Aggie up once they had realized she had only been knocked out. Once they were sure she was alright the questions started. Well the questions started from Martha, Jack, Gwen & Ianto. The Doctor stood in the back white as a ghost.

"Grandma said it was from her side of the family. She only had one but her father had two as well."

Martha and Jack looked back toward the Doctor who shook his head. The Doctor was the only one of the group who had actually met Donna's grandfather Wilf.

"Wait, you're saying he didn't have two hearts?"

No one said anything. No one really knew what to say. From the comment Jack had made Martha knew what he thought but she knew the Doctor or thought she did. She knew how he felt about Rose Tyler but people change and feelings change and for one moment things might have changed for him and Donna Noble.

Then again things might be exactly as they appear. Genetic mutations did happen and Donna's mother could have lied to Aggie out of love. If that was true then why was the Doctor acting so un-Doctorlike?

Martha pulled the Doctor to the side, "Did you sleep with Donna?"

The Doctor simply looked down almost ashamed of himself but nodded. Martha wanted to hit the Doctor at that moment. He didn't see what she saw. He felt ashamed when he should have felt overjoyed. He was no longer alone in the universe. He had a daughter. He was no longer the last of the Timelords. Maybe Aggie was only a half-Timelord but still…

"OK can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Aggie said getting a little angry, "You're telling me that having two hearts isn't a genetic thing?"

"I think you need to talk to the Doctor." Martha said simply.

"No." Aggie said, "I'm tired, I'm all scratched up, and I'm getting cranky I want answers now. Grandma told me that my two hearts was genetic mutation that ran in her side of the family. Her father had it and so did her daughter, my mother."

At that moment all of Torchwood grew silent. It was like being in a ghost town. Everything, everyone just stopped. Finally it was the Martha who spoke.

"Your mother had two hearts?" Martha paused, "Since when?"

"Since always." Aggie spoke like she was talking to a four year old.

Martha, Jack, Ianto and Gwen looked back at the Doctor who shook his head, "I'd have noticed that."

"Like you noticed with me."

"It's different, I…." He blushed.

Jack laughed, "You old dog you, when?"

Martha sighed sadly, "It was last night wasn't it?" She paused and turned to Aggie, "Do the math Aggie could he be your father?"

Aggie nodded, "I always knew my dad wasn't my dad. He was supposed to meet my mum at a pub but he went to the wrong one. She ended up going home with some guy….." Aggie looked up at the Doctor and blushed, "Apparently that guy was you. She said the guy was nice to her and made her feel better about herself when she was feeling bad and they spent the night together. When she woke up he was gone." Aggie paused again, "A few days later the guy she was supposed to meet called her to apologize and they met up. They hit it off right away. They had been dating for a few weeks when mum found out she was pregnant with me. When she told him he didn't care. He asked her to marry him straight away." Aggie paused and smiled at the Doctor who had begun to tear up, "He always adored mum and me. Never cared that I wasn't his. Never cared that they never had any other kids. Just me. Dad loved mum and me."

"I'm glad." The Doctor smiled. "She was happy?"

"She always wondered about you." Aggie smiled, "Not the Doctor, but Mr. Smith the man who asked her to dance when she was feeling at her worst. The man with the sad eyes. The man who looked as alone as she felt. She wondered about him."

"Wait." It was Ianto who spoke, "I know I'm new at this Timelord, time travel stuff, but there's one thing that doesn't make sense to me."

"Only one thing?" Gwen smirked.

"What is it Ianto?" Jack asked.

"If Donna has two hearts wouldn't that make her a Time Lord too?"


	12. Chapter 11

Aggie tried to keep up with the Doctor but he was running very very fast. Then suddenly he stopped and she almost ran into him, "Well there you are. Did you know all of this? Forget it. I don't want to know."

The doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS and dragged Aggie inside before closing them again. Without saying a word he pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers. It was only then he spoke.

"This may not work. She might not really be a Timelord." The Doctor paused, "She might really be dead. There are a few ways she could have developed two hearts. She could still be dead."

"Ok. Where are we going again?" Aggie asked.

"We can't just steal your mother from time. She'll be missed. By you for one. We have one chance at this. One chance but she might really be dead."

"Ok." Aggie said still not understanding but trusting the Doctor who was apparently her biological father, "Lets go see mum."

The Doctor smiled, "Lets."

He pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook and shook some more but this time Aggie was ready and she didn't topple over like the last time. When the TARDIS finally stopped she was actually upright. Aggie was quite proud of herself. She waited for the Doctor to press a few buttons and then followed him outside of the TARDIS.

"You know next time you're taking me somewhere that is not Earth."

The Doctor smiled, "How about Felspoon. The planet has mountains that sway in the breeze. Your mother wanted to see it before…."

"It sounds like fun." Aggie paused, "So why here and now?"

"You're mother's funeral is just ending." The Doctor paused and pointed to a group of people standing nearby in a graveyard. Aggie looked on as a younger version of herself cried in her father's arms as her mother's casket was laid in the ground. "That's your father?"

"Yes." Aggie nodded.

The Doctor said nothing and the two waited for the group to leave. When they were gone the Doctor and Aggie went back into the TARDIS and Aggie watched as the Doctor pushed a few buttons. "You don't have to stay for this. This might not work and you might not want to be here for this."

"She's my mum. Whatever happens, I'm staying."

The Doctor nodded and pushed a few more buttons and then pulled a lever and suddenly the casket that Donna Noble had been buried in appeared inside the TARDIS. Both the Doctor and Aggie stared at it for a long moment. Finally the Doctor walked toward it, took a long look at Aggie and said a quick prayer to every God he knew of and opened the casket.

At first nothing happened. The Doctor checked for a heartbeat on both sides of her chest but there was none. He was about to give up when he felt it. A slight beat on her right side. Then he saw it. The light coming out of her mouth.

She was regenerating.

She was alive.

He quickly grabbed her out of the casket and laid her against himself. Her back to his front while Aggie looked on. After a few moments he gave Aggie a few orders but mostly he just held Donna for dear life. Like he hold both their lives in his arms as their daughter looked on.

Minutes turned into hours but the Doctor didn't let go of Donna and Aggie didn't ask him to. She just handed him whatever he asked for. No other words were spoken. Just hand me this. Get me that.

Finally Donna opened her eyes and smiled, "Doctor."

"Hi Donna." The Doctor smiled.

"I knew you'd come back for me."

"Aggie's here too."

Donna smiled, "She always was a smart one."

"Takes after her mother." The Doctor smiled, "Sleep now. Everything will be better when you wake up."


	13. Chapter 12

Donna woke up feeling like a new woman. Then again, she probably was a new woman. She just hoped she was a gorgeous new woman. She knew it was vanity but she was allowed to be a little vain.

Then again she was alive. That was all that mattered.

Her hearts were beating.

Now all she had to do was gather up the courage to get out of bed and got to the mirror and see what her new Timelord body looked like. It was a demented form of Christmas. There was really no point in waiting. No time like the present. Time to get going.

Donna stepped out of bed only then realizing she had a nightgown on but little else. She hoped it was Aggie who put it on her, but then it wasn't like the Doctor had never seen her naked, or maybe he hadn't, at least not "this" Donna Noble. Was she Donna Noble any more?

Ok stop.

Was this what it was like inside a Timelord's brain?

Donna walked toward the full length mirror and took a good look at herself. Nothing much had changed. Maybe it was fate being kind to her. Maybe it was the first change that left you mostly the same. Very little had changed aesthetically for Donna Noble. She still had red hair, although a brighter shade of red. Her eyes were now a deep shade of blue and she was now a good few inches taller then she was before. There were a few other minor ascetic differences but mostly Donna Noble had remained quite similar to the way she looked before which was both distressing and soothing.

She felt different though. Her mind was spinning with information that hadn't been there since Davros. This time however all that information wasn't overloading her head. Her mind was full but not so full that she couldn't think clearly. There was room to think. To feel. And she felt wonderful. She felt alive.

Donna smiled to herself in the mirror and then walked to the closet and picked some clothing to where. What did you wear when you were a whole new you anyway? Did she have new taste in clothes? Did she have a new sense of humor? This was going to be interesting.

She really wanted to see the Doctor and Aggie. She missed both of them a great deal and she had a lot to tell them. As she walked out into the control room she heard them talking but when she entered they stopped and stared at her.

"Mom." Aggie ran towards her and hugged her.

Donna hugged her daughter back, "I see you found each other."

"Yes about that." The Doctor smiled, "I was wondering."

"Oh that reminds me." Donna walked to the controls and pushed a few buttons and then pulled a lever and finally walked over to a corner of the control panel and pulled out a wire and twisted it and put it back inside and then walked back to where she was and pushed another button.

"What did you just do?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, I just made sure that Aggie was in the right place at the right time." Donna smiled at the shocked look on the Doctor's face, "What? If Dalek Kahn can manipulate the time stream then so can I." Donna paused and smiled merrily "I told you the universe has been waiting for me."

The Doctor smiled and then grabbed Donna in a great big hug.

"Oi hands."

The Doctor carefully put Donna back down on the ground, "I love you Donna Noble."

"Of course you do." Donna said nonchalantly.

"No." The Doctor paused, "I really love you."

Donna paused and looked deep into the Doctor's eyes. For the first time he held nothing back. He finally understood. He was not alone. He had everything he had always wanted. All he had to do was grab it and he was going to, even if it took an eternity.

"I love you too, Spaceman." Donna said simply, "So where to now?"

"Well the DoctorDad promised to take me to Felspoon." Aggie smiled.

"DoctorDad. I think I like that."

"Me too." Donna smiled, "Do I get a cool name that's really a title?"

"Do you want one?"

"I don't know. I kind of like DoctorDonna but that might get old." She paused, "Ill think about it."

"Hey can I fly the TARDIS?" Aggie said after a minute.

"No!." Both the Doctor and Donna said at once.

The Doctor smiled all through the trip to Felspoon. He had told Donna he loved her and she had said she loved him back. Nothing more had happened. Nothing more needed to.

It wasn't forever but it was a start.

**THE END**


End file.
